


Diplomatic Stress

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana juggles concern for Deanna and diplomacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomatic Stress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Lwaxana had as much difficulty dealing with Deltans as she did Vulcans. _From one extreme to the other,_ she thought, probably too loud for her daughter, but under where the other delegates could have picked her up. Deanna hid her smile behind a glass of Arcturian Ale, and went back to chatting at the young Starfleet officer that had been around entirely too much for Lwaxana's tastes.

 _Mother,_ her daughter chided, insisting she mind her own business.

 _Just be mindful of the Deltans, Little One,_ Lwaxana reminded. It wasn't that she disapproved of a healthy sex-life in the least. Such would be sacrilege for a Betazed. But the Deltans could not help but exude light pheromones that made functions like these entirely too cloying for Lwaxana's tastes.

Or maybe it was the mix of having Deltans and Vulcans at one function. With Andorians and Tellarites at that.

 _I'm getting too old,_ she complained.

Her daughter merely sent reassurance, but it was a distracted afterthought, prompting another look toward the young empath. Seeing her laughing merrily with the handsome young officer only reinforced the feeling, but she plunged back into the diplomats under full sail, never one to show it in her official capacity.

After all, she was the prime dignitary of her race, and had examples to set.


End file.
